


Bolthole & Hideout, LTD

by bzarcher



Series: Assemblé [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, BDSM, Cybersex, Digital Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face Sitting, Femslash, Flogging, Hacking, Holiday themed smut, Light BDSM, Medical Play, Meditation, Open Ended Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Submission, Symmbra, The Smut Must Flow, Widowtracer, getting stepped on, master/student, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Once upon a time, a very naughty Overwatch agent started buying a few houses for clandestine get togethers with her favorite evil sniper...





	1. Author's Note

_***Taps on the Fourth Wall*** _

Hiyo, your humble author here, explaining a bit about how this little project is going to work.

In [Faux Pas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151262/chapters/18680860) I dropped a little mention of Tracer setting up a shell company to buy and sell some places she and Widowmaker could meet for a shag. At first I was just being cute, but then I realized this would be a great way to do something a bit like the [Crash Pad Series](https://crashpadseries.com). Random cities, different places, and all kinds of pairings - you never know who might show up. 

The first one is Widow/Tracer because that's how this whole idea got started, but others are almost certainly going to show up, and if there's a pairing, a kink, a scene YOU want to see me write? 

Drop by my [tumblr](http://redcap3.tumblr.com/post/152740847747/bolthole-hideout) and we'll talk. :)

Enjoy!

EDIT: Since all of the stories so far have been 'canonical' in the Assemblé series I've made the decision to move this in there for now. Any future installment that are NOT canon to that series will be tagged in the chapter. 


	2. Keeping Things Interesting

Amélie hadn’t entirely believed Lena, when she’d mentioned working on ‘a little project’ the last time they’d stolen a weekend together for themselves to continue their clandestine affair.

Still, she’d set up a search crawler on her phone just in case, keyed to look for real estate listings from a particular holding company that Lena had given her, and the alert had finally hit on a result the night before.

Fortunately, thanks to her profession, she kept a good deal of cash on hand and several clean IDs that could be used to purchase a ticket on a flight out of Nice without Talon realizing she was on the move.

Which is what brought her to Reykjavik, of all places. Sitting in a rented car parked in front of a small white house in one of the older parts of the city, looking at the black and yellow realtor’s sign hung in one of the second story windows.

 **Bolthole & Hideout Ltd.**  
FOR SALE  
_Showings by Appointment Only_

_I still cannot believe she actually named the company that._

She had to admit that the house looked like a pleasant enough place, at least. Amélie left her car, walking through the small front gate, then pulled her phone from her pocket, opening an app and putting in a code she’d received via an anonymous email service that morning.

The small lockbox hung on the front door’s handle popped open with a soft beep, and a moment later Amélie had made her way inside, bolting the door behind her.

The house had been furnished – perhaps Lena was actually going to sell it when they were done – but most of the lights had been left off. Amélie left her coat on a rack by the door, then decided to head up the stairs to the second floor, her shoes tapping lightly against the wooden steps.

She’d just finished walking to the end of the hallway that met the stairs when she suddenly felt slim arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

“Do you have any idea,” Lena murmured, her breath warm against the base of the taller woman’s neck, “how hard it is to sneak up on someone when you have a bright blue torch surgically implanted into your chest?”

Amélie relaxed slightly, feeling Lena press against her. “You see to have managed, _chérie._ ”

The Brit chuckled, resting her head against her lover’s back and shoulder as her arms gently stroked upwards. “Well, I am very clever. Have a good flight?”

“Tolerable.”

“Want a hand washing your makeup off in the shower?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Amélie usually didn’t bother camouflaging her entire body – simply enough on her hands, wrists, neck, and face to keep from drawing undue attention while she traveled. The shades she used weren’t quite a match for how she’d appeared in her old life, before Talon, but it was close enough.

Even on the rare occasions when she’d gone to the trouble of applying enough cosmetics to her body for it to appear “normal”, Lena had never asked her to leave the makeup on. Not once.

Amélie laughed as the smaller woman tried to drag her backwards towards a door that had been closed a few moments before. “Perhaps it would be easier if you let me turn around, _non_?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The former pilot was surprisingly strong – and once Amélie was able to kick off her shoes, she allowed herself to be pulled into the bedroom before the younger woman finally released her enough to turn and face her, revealing that she’d been nude the entire time.

“Hello, _chérie._ ” Lena greeted her, then lifted herself up slightly as Amélie stooped just enough to meet her in a soft kiss.

Nibbling slightly at the Brit’s lower lip as they disengaged, Amélie smirked. “I suppose this is where you’d like me to say ‘Cheers, luv’?”

“My accent’s not _that_ bad,” Lena grumbled, but still slipped her fingers down to the belt at Amélie’s waist. “I do believe you’re overdressed, though.”

“Perhaps I am,” Amélie purred back, her fingers gently stroking her lover’s back and smiling as she arched slightly into her touch, “would you care to help with that as well?”

It wasn’t long before her clothes had been discarded haphazardly through the bedroom, the two women trading kisses and caresses on their way to the bathroom, then Lena was shutting the door to the walk-in shower as they found their way inside, Amélie’s back against the smooth tiles as a warm tongue and sharp teeth danced from the hollow of her throat to the swell of her breasts. Lena pulled away just enough to bring herself back up for another passionate kiss that left Amélie’s lungs burning as they broke apart, as if Lena had been trying to steal every last breath from her.

“Missed you…” Lena’s voice was soft and breathy, barely above a whisper, like a starving woman being seated at a feast.

Amélie’s mind was a whirlwind that stole her voice away, not the least because she was feeling the same way. The intoxicating rush of being a _woman_ in the moments they stole together, not just a _thing_ to be commanded, was almost too much to bear. A moan escaped from her lips as her lover reverently re-acquainted herself, while her own hands slid to squeeze that wonderfully ripe bottom, fingers sliding slowly up along her pale back, alternating between gentle caresses and her hands gripping as if Amélie could lock her fingers between the notches of Lena’s spine. It was only when she looked down and saw the border between pale blue skin and more “natural” tones at her forearm that she remembered what they were supposed to be doing. “Perhaps…mm…perhaps you should turn on the water…?”

“Ah? Lena looked up, teasing with one last little nip, then blinked. “Oh. OH! Yes, water, right, hang on, you’ll like this…” Unwinding herself, she went to a small set of fixtures set into the side wall of the shower, then turned the taps. Within moments, water began to fall from the ceiling, at first a light sprinkle but slowly increasing until it was as if they were standing outside under a warm summer shower.

“ _Très impressionnant._ ”

“Isn’t it? Half the reason I bought this place when I saw the auction listing.”

“From what I saw, it’s a lovely little house. Will you keep it?”

Lena shook her head as she passed over a shower pouf from the shelf. “Nah. I figure I’ll just use the company to buy a couple places every other month or so, then sell the old ones. Keeps it rotating, makes it look real. Amazing how much I can do from my laptop without ever showing up in person!” Seized by a sudden thought, she grinned wickedly. “Bet I could rent a few out now and again for just this sort of thing,” Lena’s bare foot teased against her slick ankle, “God knows there’s plenty of _interest_ for certain couples at Gibraltar, and not much privacy.”

Amélie chuckled as she began to scrub and rinse the makeup away. “You’ve become such an entrepreneur, _chérie_.”

Lena laughed, then closed the space between them, nibbling at freshly scrubbed skin beneath the warm rain. “Now, where were we…?"

* * *

Eventually finishing in the bathroom and drying off, it wasn’t long before they’d landed back on the bed, with Lena enthusiastically proving that height differences didn’t matter nearly so much when you were both lying down.

As enjoyable as it was to have the smaller woman at her mercy, there was something incredibly exciting about letting her take the lead. There was a ferocity about her, that same drive and energy that had once made her such a skilled pilot, and now such a dangerous and clever fighter. _Ma petite lionne._

As if she’d heard that thought, the lips that had been dancing against her neck shifted slightly, and Amélie gasped as Lena bit down hard, not quite breaking the skin, but sucking in enough to leave what she knew would be an impressive mark.

A soft growl rose from the British woman’s throat in response, and she bent to blaze a new trail of kisses up Amélie’s other side. “Do you know what I want to do to you, pet?”

Amélie arched as Lena’s fingers teased and pinched one of her nipples, the smaller woman using her weight and leverage to press her hips down into the mattress. “Tell me…”

Lena’s eyes were aflame as she leaned down for another hungry kiss, Amélie’s tongue slipping in to taste the sweet well of her mouth. As the kiss broke, Lena shifted slightly, kissing and nipping from the edge of her chin up towards her ear before speaking in a charged whisper. “I think I’d rather show you.”

Rising up to her knees, Lena opened the nightstand and drew out a long lavender length of silk – the same scarf she’d worn the day they’d ‘met’ in the café, Amélie realized. “Hands,” the Brit demanded with a snap of command, “ _now_.”

Raising her hands up and spacing them apart slightly, the Frenchwoman could feel herself flush as Lena drew the silk across her skin. Nimble fingers wrapped the fabric around one wrist, twice, three times, then looped across and around to bind the other wrist before tying the scarf around itself and carefully knotting it at the center, tight enough to bind, loose enough to allow her altered blood to flow.

“Good?”

“ _Ça va._ ”

Satisfied with the tie, Lena smiled down, and Amélie couldn’t help but smile back. “Enjoying the view, _Mademoiselle_?”

Lena smirked. “Oh, yes. But I’m not going to stop at looking, luv. I’ve been thinking about this _all day_ , and I know just what I want to do next.” Grabbing the metal frame of the headboard, she slid herself forward and Amélie brought her hands against her chest to keep them out of the way as Lena’s thighs pressed against her shoulders. “Ready?”

“Desperately.”

Lena brought herself forward, and Amélie felt as if she was drowning in warmth. The heat of Lena’s body pressing to hers, the slowly building fire within her, and the steadily thudding beat of her heart. Every one of her senses immersed in pale flesh. The smell of her arousal, the salty sweet taste on her tongue, the sound of Lena’s breathing and the teasing sight of her hard nub through brown curls, begging for Amélie to take it into her mouth as Lena rolled her hips into her.

“Ahh…right there, luv…god, yes…that’s it…”

Amélie couldn’t really add more to her current attentions than an encouraging noise with her hands bound, but she did her best to communicate her enjoyment, watching the shining light of Lena’s anchor flicker back and forth as her body arched and swayed, Lena’s sweat dripping down and mingling with her own.

Amélie listened as Lena’s breath began to quicken, giving one last teasing lick to her clit before turning her attention back to slowly dragging her tongue up against her lover’s lips and mound, Lena letting out a long moan that descended into another growl as she ground her hips down in response.

She could feel her lover’s tension growing as Lena rode her face, and all she wanted was to feel it break against her. Raising her head as much as she could, Amélie lightly tapped and teased against the smaller woman’s clit, knowing it wouldn’t take much more.

“Yesss…so good, Amé. Ahhh, you’re so good…there…there…don’tstopdon’tstopdon’t – AH! **FUCK!** YES! Yesyesyesyes _yes!_ ”

Muscles rippled against her and Lena’s entire body seemed to spasm, her eyes shut as she rode through her climax, Amélie teasing and tasting, savoring the way it made her shiver and gasp, until she finally lifted herself away, using the headboard to help support her again before sliding bonelessly back down onto the bed.

With her hands still bound, all Amélie could really do was roll herself on her side to face her lover, but Lena happily lent a hand, pulling her close again and kissing her sticky, sloppy mouth with a noise of pure delight.

“Now,” Lena purred, “the question is, do I untie you, or do I see what else I can do to you like this?”

Amélie pitched her voice higher, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence. “I’m sure you had more plans for me, mademoiselle.”

Lena snorted. “Keep that up and ‘mademoiselle’ will gag you with the scarf next.”

With a jolt of surprise, Amélie realized that actually _did_ sound quite exciting…and the look in Lena’s eyes made it clear she hadn’t missed that reaction.

“Ooo. Well, in _that_ case…”

* * *

“Did you know that you have a very imaginative fan club?”

Between Amélie’s altered body and Lena’s relentless metabolism, they had developed habit of taking a break after particularly intense rounds to check in with each other, even if all they needed to do was relax for a few minutes before starting again. The pillow talk was, arguably, a bit odd at times, but always interesting. In this case, Amélie had been saving the piece of information she’d just shared for a few months, and she was looking forward to Lena’s reaction.

Lena's brow wrinkled slightly as she frowned. “What do you – ohhh. Wait, yeah, I think I know what you’re on about. Some internet message board that started back before Geneva, mostly seemed like a bunch of bored Uni students drooling over how my ass looked in…” Her eyes widened as she sat up a on her elbows to look Amélie in the face. “Oh _no_. You _didn’t._ ”

“Membership is free,” Amélie smirked, “and it became a _very_ amusing diversion once I was given access to the ‘18 and over’ section. So many of them are convinced you just need the right boy to come in and sweep you off your feet.”

“Oh god, its flight school all over again.” The aggrieved groan as Lena flopped back onto the bed was terribly cute, and Amélie couldn’t help but keep teasing.

“I almost considered telling them,” she confessed airily, “not who I was, of course, but the fact that you really had no interest…and why I was so certain.” Her finger began to circle around the well of Lena’s belly button as she noticed the way her lover’s expression was changing from exasperation to poorly concealed excitement.

“Would you like that, _ma douce_? For me to tease those poor little boys with stories of what we do to each other…?”

Lena whimpered, and Amélie felt a shiver beneath her fingers. “Oh, yes. You _do_ like that, don’t you? Is that why you like the rooftops so much, _chérie_? _Esperez vous que quelqu'un voient...?_ ” The little gasp that escaped Lena's lips was all the answer she needed. Her smile became just a bit wicked as her hand began to tease lower, sliding along Lena’s still slick folds. "Imagine what would happen if they were to know about what you did to me earlier…sweet and innocent Tracer…not so innocent after all, mm?"

The next groan Amélie stifled with her lips was considerably less aggrieved.

“God…” Lena husked as she kissed back, a hand sliding through Amélie’s loose dark tresses. “You really are a little bit evil, luv.”

Amélie’s breath hitched as Lena’s hand tightened against her scalp, then pressed herself against her lover’s slim form with a throaty chuckle. “Of course I am, _mon amour_. It keeps me interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très impressionnant - Very Impressive
> 
> Ma petite lionne- My little lioness
> 
> Ça va - Fine.
> 
> Esperez vous que quelqu'un voient...? - Are you hoping someone will see...?


	3. Hyderabad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Barid: "Symmbra - Hyderabad"

Hyderabad.

Satya Vaswani was from this city, but she took no pleasure in returning to it. Where many saw the city as the seat of India’s technological rebirth, she held only memories of hunger, filth, and squalor.

Something in this city would always remind Satya that she had been nothing. That she had been born into nothing, and that – but for a quirk of her fate – she would have lived, and likely died, as nothing.

It was not a pleasant thought.

Still, the message Satya had received on a private email account that she maintained for a very specific purpose had asked her to come back to this city, so she was here.

At least the coordinates she decrypted from the message's metadata had lead to a condo in one of the better parts of the city, not into the heart of the slums. She’d quietly dreaded that possibility.

After all, her lover had a very…unique…sense of humor.

The home had been empty when she arrived. A realtor’s sign sat in the window proclaiming it was for sale, to be shown by appointment.

Satya did not have an appointment, nor any desire to purchase the property, but she had little difficulty shaping a key from hard light that would allow her in, and now she sat on the balcony off the master bedroom, looking out over the Hussain Sagar.

Tapping the chronometer on her visor, Satya compared it to the note that had made up the rest of the message, which she had deciphered using pen and paper to prevent any risk of detection by Athena or anyone else privy to the information systems at Gibraltar. “Upper floor balcony. 15:55”

15:54:51…52…53…54…55...56…57…58…59…

At 15:55:00, there was a ripple of light and a popping sound of displaced air, and a moment later a woman appeared. Clad in a long coat and luminescent tights, she had striking features and skin slightly lighter in tone than Satya’s own, her purple streaked hair fluttering in the brief breeze created by her arrival as she stepped from the pad of her translocator device.

(Satya had theories about where Sombra had acquired that technology, and some of the more unique tools she used for hacking systems and weapons. She had decided some time ago that their relationship was worth more than pursuing those theories, however. Perhaps someday Sombra would offer the explanation to her.)

“Sombra.” Satya was about to stand when the hacker raised one hand, her fingertips glowing with violet light.

“ _Mi reina_ ,” the ‘Independent Agent’ murmured, leaning in to gently brush a kiss over her lips, “you look beautiful.”

Satya’s smile was a private one that only this woman was privileged to see. “I was not aware I had been ennobled.”

Sombra laughed, gently stroking a clawed finger along the line of Satya’s cheekbone. “You have been the queen of my heart…among _other_ things…since the first time we got in a firefight.”

“I have been told it is good for a couple to have had a memorable first date, ” Satya conceded coyly as she reached up to run her organic fingers along Sombra’s neck, trailing down the opened throat of her shirt and coat. “How have you been?”

Something in her lover’s purple eyes looks tired. Stressed. Not the usual electric spark Satya is used to seeing behind the smoky eyeshadow and long lashes.

“ _Papa_ has been in a mood about his _cariño_ again, so I’m trying to distract him with work. We’ve made some success breaking down more of Talon’s cell organization which is good, but it has kept me busy.” With a sudden burst of energy, the purple-haired woman is on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing hungrily, the metal stud embedded in her tongue creating interesting sensations as their mouths dance.

“It’s been a long month, _mi vida._ ” Sombra’s voice was hushed as she broke the kiss just enough to stroke a hand gently over the side of her lover’s face and mask, fingers slipping down to the aural filters that protected Satya’s ears and then teasing along the back of her neck. “I need you, _diosa._ I finally had a chance to slip away, and I want you.”

Satya’s voice dipped to a low purr as she arched upwards into their embrace. “Then you will have me.” She reached out with her polymer and ceramic arm to slide fingertips gently along the edge of the hacker’s back as their bodies press together again, carefully avoiding the interface and processing nodes that lined her lover's spinal column.

A moan traveled through Satya’s flesh as much as it was heard through the air, and the long fall of black and purple hair was a delicious (if sometimes frustratingly asymmetrical) accent to Sombra’s beauty as she smiled down at her lover, her eyes brightening again, full of promise and mischief. “I have a new trick. Want to see?”

Satya shivered slightly with excitement. That is a phrase that often leads to exquisite tortures – and occasionally mishaps that were quite amusing in hindsight. Looking into those deep purple eyes, they both already know what her answer will be. “I cannot resist. Show me.”

Shifting slightly, making the wood and steel of the chair creak against their combined weight, Sombra gently took her lover’s artificial hand into her warm, still-luminescent augmented fingers. Her smile turned wicked just before she brought her lips to meet one outstretched fingertip. “I think you’ll like this.”

As the hacker drew the finger into her mouth, Satya began to feel a pleasant buzzing sensation as something – perhaps a conductive pad on the tongue piercing? – made contact with the artificial nerves and sensory feedback films within the digit. That would have been pleasurable by itself, but the sensations began to spread through her arm – a warm tingling buzz that felt mildly intoxicating – and within moments Satya realized what must be happening as the luminescent implants and connections that covered so much of Sombra’s body began to glow.

**VISHKAR CYBERLIMB CONTROL BUS 10.40.13.99  
UNAUTHORIZED INTRUSION DETECTED**

**DEFENSIVE PROTOCOLS COMPROMISED**  
**A/V PROTOCOLS FAILED**  
ERROR  
ERROR  
_ERR#459210ffff3redcxc0000 ___

**  
EXTERNAL OVERRIDE ESTABLISHED**

Satya gasped as her body’s neuroprocessor and prosthetics reported the swift hacking attack, their security and quarantine protocols defeated in moments.

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – Don’t worry, mi amor.**

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – You’ll have control again soon. But first, I want to show you what I have been practicing.**

“I am impressed – does it require physical contact?”

Sombra gently released her finger from her mouth, kissing the pad of her fingertip one last time. “Oh, no. Just proximity.” The hacker smirked. “This was much more fun though.”

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – I can even keep talking to you this way. Aren’t I clever?**

Heat flushed through her core as Satya realized for the thousandth time, yes, her beautiful and mysterious lover _was_ very clever, and it never failed to arouse her.

Reaching up with the hand still under her control, Satya slid her fingers into the opened coat to stroke against the clothed torso within. “You are. Devastatingly, terribly clever…and I suspect you have a plan.”

That got a throaty chuckle before their lips met for another hungry kiss.

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – Oh, mi reina, Sombra always has a plan.**

The sensation of her own arm moving without her command was fascinating – and a bit disturbing at first – but Satya quickly became engaged with more interesting sensations as the cool fingertips slid down across the embroidered silk that covered her belly, then teased the bare skin of her exposed thigh before sliding beneath the long draping panel of fabric that protected her modesty.

“Ohhh, what’s _this?_ ” Sombra’s voice was filled with delight. Apparently she was receiving the same tactile feedback that Satya received in real time, the hacker’s eyes going wide with excitement as the artificial fingers gently brushed against coarse hair. “How very naughty of you. What _would_ your friends in Overwatch think?”

Satya shuddered slightly as fingertips gently traced around her stiffening clitoris before sliding downwards along her labia, and she struggled to keep her voice even as her breathing quickened. “Several…would be excited…I think.”

Standing up, Sombra laughed, then shrugged out of her coat, keeping Satya’s fingertips occupied as she stripped off the puncture resistant shirt and vest beneath it, leaving the clothes piled on the patio floor.

She returned in just tights and a violet camisole that concealed nothing. Reaching out with one clawed fingertip, Sombra popped each of the clasps holding the top of her lover’s dress closed, baring the skin beneath as she pulled the panels of fabric apart. As Satya’s own fingers continued their torment of her body, Sombra began to kiss slowly along the exposed line of her collarbone, the claws retracting from her fingertips before she began to knead at Satya’s breast.

Pinned by her co-opted arm and her love’s body, Satya arched into the waves of touch, her lips finally tasting the spicy sweetness of the other woman’s mouth again, drawing her in as her organic fingers scraped against the designs cut into her scalp.

Sombra deepened the kiss and began to escalate the torment, forcing Satya’s fingertips to lightly pinch at her now completely erect clitoris, tugging gently before they slip back down for long, slow dragging strokes down her sex in time with the desperate rocking of her hips.

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – How long has it been since you let yourself go?**

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – Since you touched yourself like this?**

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – Did you save yourself for me, diosa? So sweet.**

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – But so neglectful.**

**SOMBRA (root!sombra.mx) – Shall we make up for lost time?**

The only reply Satya could offer was to moan her desire into the other woman’s flesh. Words were insufficient to communicate her need – not in English, not in Telugu, and certainly not Spanish, despite her attempts to assimilate more of her lover’s tongue. Her legs parted as much as they were able, begging with the only language she is able to use in this moment.

A gasp escaped the Architech as the possessed palm of her hand came to rest against her, thumb gently stroking back and forth against the hard nub of herself, the slightly cooler surface of the digit doing nothing to ease the ache that built with each touch.

Her eyes are shut and her head lolls back as the hacker works her way down the rest of her body, exposing the rest of her torso as she draws the dress completely away. Kneeling before her queen – her goddess – reverently worshipping with lips and teeth, fingers and tongue.

Satya could have easily determined how long her body was ravished by her (attentive) (beautiful) (clever) (eager) love by reviewing her neuroprocessor's incident logs, or opening her eyes to check the display in her visor, but there was no need for that. There was just her body, floating in warmth and pleasure, a goddess served and serviced by her devoted. She finally surrendered to the steadily building attentions as her hips bucked and her organic fingers squeeze against thick, luxurious hair, smooth skin, and warmed metal. Her voice rose in a high keening cry, and when she could finally find a word to verbalize, it is ‘Sombra’ again, again, and again.

* * *

Eventually Satya was given back her arm. She immediately made good use of it pulling the final scraps of fabric away from the hacker’s body, drawing her off the patio and leading her into the bed that waits for them.

Sombra had proven why she remained the dark mistress of data.

The goddess of light would enjoy demonstrating her own talents.

In time they rested in a comfortable embrace, gentle touches and tender kisses exchanged as they relish the quiet afterglow. All too soon, it will be morning.

All too soon, they must both go.

Satya knows she will never be privy to all the secrets her lover holds. But there was one she felt she needed to learn.

“ _Priyamaina_ , why here?”

Sombra’s eyelids were heavy with sated need and fatigue, but her smile was still sly. “You think there was a reason?”

“Of course,” Satya’s answering smile was touched with mischief of her own, “Sombra always has a plan.”

Satya’s reward was a soft chuckle and a gentle, teasing kiss before her lover gently rolled back onto her side to answer the question. “Do you remember the name Anurag Varma?”

The name pricked a memory in her mind, and Satya’s brows knit in thought. She _should_ , she is nearly certain…wait. “A ‘talent management expert’ for Vishkar, yes.”

Sombra nodded, her eyes flashing with momentary anger. “He was the one who ordered them to take your arm.”

“This was his home?”

“Mmmmhmm. He had some…bank trouble.” The hacker casually studied her nails, the cybernetic extensions appearing for a moment as she blew invisible dust from their surfaces, then vanishing again. “I thought it would be appropriate to enjoy ourselves here before it’s sold off.”

Satya raised an eyebrow. “And the real estate company? One of your jokes?”

“ _Arándano_ and her little _bombilla_ aren’t as clever as they think they are.” The hacker giggled, looking up to the ceiling. “The Brit bought a few properties with this company recently – probably sneaking around the same way we are.” Leaning over to punctuate that with a kiss, the hacker’s eyes danced with amusement. “I redirected a few reports to make sure Talon won’t find out about their ‘hobbies’, and decided to arrange this as my payment. I’m sure they’d have agreed if I’d actually asked permission…but where’s the fun in that?”

“Mm,” Satya agreed, exchanging another kiss as payment for that information. “Where indeed?”


	4. Numbani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of prompts for "Submissive Genji", "Genyatta", and "Tracer and Widowmaker have to hide from another couple due to a mix up."

**Friday, November 19 th, Numbani**

Lena sat in a bedroom closet, Amélie’s fingers wrapped tightly over her mouth, and tried to breathe as quietly as she could.

The two figures in the bedroom moved easily around the space, oblivious to the two women hiding from them.

 _Of all the people for this screwup to involve_ , Lena silently lamented, _why did it have to be Genji and Zenyatta?_

* * *

**Sunday, November 14 th, Watchpoint Gibraltar**

“Good morning, Lena-chan!” Genji seemed to materialize from thin air behind her, making Lena drop the tablet she’d been using to browse through some auction listings while drinking her morning coffee. “That’s a nice looking apartment.”

“ _Christ_ , Genji!” Lena managed to save her coffee mug only through an act of extreme coordination and a brief violation of the space-time continuum. “Warn a person, yeah? And didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to read over someone’s shoulder?”

“Probably,” the ninja chuckled as he settled down next to her, “but I’m afraid those sort of lessons didn’t take very well in my youth.”

Lena sighed. “Obviously.”

“Soooo,” Genji leaned in, and the tone of his voice made it easy to imagine a smug smile on his face, “apartments? Thinking of moving out?”

Lena tried to think of a safe way to explain _No, I’m setting up another set of shagging pads for me and my very deadly girlfriend so we can hide from Overwatch and Talon for a weekend._ “Well, I had to give up my old place in King’s Row after Interpol issued a fresh arrest warrant for violating PETRAS. I was thinking I might try buying something anonymously at auction. Not to leave permanently – just a place to get away and decompress if I need it. My own private safehouse, you might say.”

“That’s a good idea, honestly.” Genji straightened, his voice thoughtful. “I can certainly appreciate the desire for privacy. Where is this one located?”

“Numbani,” Lena admitted, “not too far from the heritage museum, funnily enough.”

“When does the auction end?”

“Tuesday. If I win, I thought I might fly out Thursday and take a look – assuming duty doesn’t call.”

“If you do, let me know?” Genji leaned in, his voice dropping to something close to a whisper, “I would appreciate a chance to…get out of town. Perhaps I could donate a bit of money for a chance to use it myself, when you are not there?”

“Sure,” Lena smiled as she tapped the button to finalize her bid, “check back with me. If it goes well…maybe next Friday?”

“Excellent. I look forward to good news!”

A few days later, Lena had received confirmation of her winning bid and dropped Genji a note through the internal email that she ‘got the thing’. The next morning, she was on her way to Numbani, and an alert dispatched to a certain anonymous mailbox that Bolthole & Hideout, LTD had a new property available.

* * *

**Numbani**

Their rendezvous started well enough. Amélie arrived Thursday night, and they enjoyed a nice reunion. Particularly since Amélie had suggested some inventive uses for her grappling hook that had resulted in quite a lot of fun for them both.

Lena was just awake enough to start thinking about making breakfast – or perhaps starting her day with a bite of blueberry tart – when she heard the apartment’s front door open.

 _“Shit!”_ Grabbing her lover and gently shaking her shoulder, Lena looked frantically around, her voice an urgent whisper. “Amé – someone’s here! We need to hide!”

To her credit, the Widowmaker was up and moving in a heartbeat, her voice equally hushed, “What? Who? Talon?”

“No, I…oh _no_.” Lena growled in frustration. “I said _next Friday_ , you stupid ninja bastard.” Waving away Amélie’s confused look, Lena began to straighten the sheets and remake the bed. Thankfully they hadn’t left any stains that might immediately give them away. “He saw me checking out apartments and I told him I was setting up a couple of private safehouses. He asked if he could borrow one and I told him sure, but I also told him _next_ Friday. I was _very specific_ about the bloody **_next!_** _”_

Lena grabbed both of their suitcases and tossed them into the bedroom’s walk-in closet, and a moment later both women followed, closing the louvered doors behind them, the naked sniper holding her nightshirt clad lover in her lap.

“ _Silencieux_ ,” Amélie whispered, then put her hand around Lena’s mouth for good measure. “Perhaps he’ll just check out the room and we can get to the balcony when he leaves.”

That hope was dashed they heard the sound of the bedroom door being opened, followed by the thump of armored footsteps and the hum of an antigrav array.

_Oh bugger._

“It’s a lovely apartment,” Zenyatta observed, his voice pleasant, “but I fail to see why you had to pick the lock rather than simply asking Lena to provide you with the keycode, since she agreed to allow you to use it.”

Genji laughed, his visor’s optics flaring slightly. “I’m a ninja, Master! I have to keep in practice.”

“I see.” There was a metallic chuckle as the omnic monk turned a slow circle. As his gaze passed the closet, Lena did her best to hold her breath and keep absolutely still.  “An interesting choice, to be so close to the museum.”

“I thought so too. I half wonder if Lena wants to keep an eye on the Doomfist until the exhibit ends.” Genji turned, then sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s a lovely city. I wish I felt more comfortable here.”

“Perhaps I may help with that,” Zenyatta hummed for a moment, then pointed to the floor before him, his voice taking on an air of authority that Lena couldn’t recall hearing from him before. “The floor, Sparrow.”

The ninja obeyed instantly, silently slipping off the bed and settling into _seiza_ position before his master.

“We will begin with breathing,” the monk instructed in a slow, even cadence, “rise, and fall. Close your eyes, and feel the flame of your spirit flare and gutter with each breath. This is the very fire of your life, Genji Shimada, and it cannot be quenched. It burns in _all_ beings, warms and illuminates. Lives and breathes. Sometimes it consumes, but always it renews.”

Lena found herself breathing in time with the ninja, her eyes closing as the monk continued to speak.

“Concentrate. Look inwards until you fall into that flame, deep within yourself.” The omnic’s voice did not rise in volume – if anything, it became slightly softer – but his intensity grew with every word. “Feel the flame, and let its light guide you. Let its heat warm you, and once the light and heat have washed over you, look _outward_.” Even though his student (apparently) had his eyes closed, the monk extended his hands out, palms turning upwards.

“Behold the living light and flame that is the universe itself. Each individual tongue a being like you or I. Awake, alive. Loved, and loving. Fighting to protect and survive. From time to time, any individual flame may falter and darken, but the fire itself will not – cannot- die. All life is that flame. All life is one, bound together by this fire, greater than distance or time.”

Zenyatta’s hands came together with a ringing chime, and the room filled with light as the monk began to radiate with the very fire he described, Lena’s eyes snapping open as it washed over the room.

“ _This is the Iris_.”

The ninja was perfectly, utterly still, and Lena found herself transfixed, her lungs burning with a breath she dared not exhale as the transcending monk filled the room with his energies.

Lena couldn’t say how long the radiance filled the room, but finally had to exhale, trying to let the breath out through her nose and inhale again without gasping. Amélie remained still, her modified body likely not needing to breathe the same way, but Lena could feel her lover shiver as the orange and gold light danced over them both.

When the transcendent warmth finally faded back into Zenyatta’s body, the room was silent save for the sound of Lena’s heart thudding like a cannon in her ears for what seemed like an hour.

“ _Thank you,_ Master.” Genji’s voice had a blissful edge to it, and the Omnic gently stroked the armored faceplate of his pupil’s visor with a tenderness that seemed to go far beyond ‘Teacher and Student.’

“Of course, my Sparrow.” The omnic’s head tilted slightly and he floated closer, slowly sliding around and behind the seated cyborg. “Remain still.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose as Zenyatta gently pressed into catches and depressions hidden beneath the silk that wrapped beneath his mask, then gently pulled the faceplate and crowned helmet away.

_Oh._

When the silk fell away, Genji’s face was revealed, the scarred flesh blending into metal and plastics, the protective casing over the back of his skull running down into his spine.

“You feel uncomfortable because you cannot be defined so simply as ‘human’ or ‘omnic.’ You fear you are an outcast. An anomaly.”  Tenderly, Zenyatta stroked the exposed skin, then brought his hands down to remove the armored covers that looped around the ninja’s clavicles and shoulders. Deft fingers unhooked the heavy plates protecting Genji’s chest and back with a soft puff of released pressure, pulling them away and gently placing them on the bed until his flesh could be seen, the remnants of a green dragon tattoo curling around his breast and waist.

_OH._

“You _are_ unique, my Sparrow,” Zenyatta spoke gently as he caressed the blending of muscle and synthetic myomer fibers, “but unique is not undesirable. On the contrary…” The lights set in the omnic’s forehead seemed to flare just a bit brighter as he gently ran his chin along the cyborg’s neck. “You are the most beautiful being I have ever encountered.

 _Oh,_ Lena thought as she felt Amélie tense beneath her, _we should NOT be seeing this._

Genji’s chin raised slightly as his master stroked upwards along his throat, and Lena wondered what kinds of sensations he was feeling beneath the omnic’s touch. Was he warm? Did those lingering caresses tingle like electricity?

Genji certainly seemed to enjoy it, if the soft gasp he made was any indication.

“Tell me, my Sparrow, how do you feel now?”

“Warm, Master,” and Genji sounded miles away, “and filled with your fire.”

“Very good,” the monk praised his student, and Lena could see the shiver that ran through Genji’s body. “You are so beautiful, my Sparrow. Always remember this feeling. This is my love for you.” The omnic’s voice shaded just slightly lower as his fingers dipped between the ninja’s crossed legs, where Lena could not see, and a low moan escaped Genji’s lips. “This is my _desire_ for you.”

“Yes, master…” What Lena could see of Genji’s muscles tensed, clearly torn between wanting to move and wanting to obey his master’s last command.

Lena felt her lover take a slow deep breath behind her, and realized she could feel Amé’s nipples pressing against her back through the thin nightshirt. _She’s getting turned on by this!_ Which…admittedly, Lena wasn’t far behind. She felt a bit like an intruder in this private moment, but at the same time, _fuck_ , it was hot. Knowing her lover was becoming aroused as well quickly pushed her past that discomfort, increasingly aware of the contrast of colder skin against her own growing warmth.

“Remain still, Genji.” Zenyatta’s voice was firm, the fingers of the hand not between his student’s legs drawing across his chest.  “You would not disappoint me, would you?”

Genji’s modulated voice made a soft ‘ _haaaa_ ’ sound before he could speak. “No, Master. Never, Master.”

“Excellent.” The lights and sensors embedded in Zenyatta’s forehead pulsed again, and in the same moment Genji’s breath burst out of him in an explosive gasp. The Omnic’s hands didn’t appear to move, but he seemed to have done _something_ , and his lover was reacting to it, his chest rising and falling in increasingly quick breaths. Genji’s eyes slipped shut, and Zenyatta gently drew the submissive man’s head back to lean it against his shoulder. “Very good, my Sparrow. Very good.”

It took a major effort of will to keep Lena from shrieking in surprise when she suddenly felt cool fingertips sliding down her belly. The hand over her mouth tightened, tilting her head slightly, followed by Amélie’s soft lips gently nibbling around the set of spider-bite piercings in her earlobe. Shivering against her lover, Lena bit down hard on her lip to keep anything from escaping as her lover’s fingers began to stroke down her mons and into the curly thatch of her hair.

Lena’s hips rolled into Amélie’s touch as they watched Zenyatta continue to stroke and caress his lover through the closet door, the lights on his forehead pulsing in time with the movements of his hands. As Genji’s breathing became increasingly labored, Amélie increased her assault, teasing at Lena’s clit as she thrilled under the caress, the sniper’s silent kisses trailing down the side of her neck.

_Fucking hell Amé you are evil. I love you and you are evil and oh my GOD!_

The omnic seemed to know his student was nearing some kind of threshold. Humming with satisfaction, his voice took on a new level of intensity as he began to move the hand between Genji’s legs in short sharp strokes. “Let go, my Sparrow. Give yourself to me.”

The fingers teasing at Lena’s bud began to pinch and pull, and she knew that she was going to get brought along for the ride, tasting copper on her tongue as she bit down again to help swallow the cry that she desperately wanted to let loose as she bucked and jerked against Amélie’s hand.

When Genji reached his peak his voice was a wordless modulated shout, his body arching upwards before collapsing back against his master’s body. Zenyatta’s tight grasp shifted into a gentle cradling, the lights in his forehead dimming back to their usual levels. “My beautiful Sparrow. How wonderful you are.”

“Thank you, Master.” Genji’s voice was hoarse, but filled with affection.

“I assure you, it was very much my pleasure.” Zenyatta chuckled, then began handing Genji the pieces of his armor which he had removed. “Today is still young. Would you care to spar with me on the rooftop?” The omnic’s voice took on an undertone of amusement. “I am told that ninjas must keep in practice.”

The cyborg laughed as he finished securing his mask once again, the faceplate clicking into place as it interlocked with the helmet, visor flaring into life. “I would be delighted, Master.” Walking to the sliding glass door that opened onto the balcony, Genji stepped through. “I’ll see you there!” Making his way to the railing before leaping out of sight, the sounds of the ninja scaling the building could be heard for a few moments as he made his way upwards.

Lena was starting to think about the best way they could quietly slip out of the apartment and get away while Genji and Zenyatta were on the roof when she realized the monk had locked the door to the balcony and floated back across the bedroom floor. Lena’s heart stopped when she realized that the omnic had stopped right next to the closet, and seemed to be very deliberately _not_ looking over to where the hidden lovers sat.

“I do hope,” the omnic murmured, “you enjoyed that as much as we did.”

 _Holy fuck_.

Lena’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, too stunned to respond before Zenyatta floated out through the door with a pleased little hum.


	5. The Christmas Special

_King’s Row_

Two months after her memorable encounter in France with the Talon sniper known as Widowmaker, Lena Oxton (currently doing business under the name “Tracer” for adventuring purposes) sat at her tiny kitchen table in the apartment she’d called home for some many years.  She’d just finished a light snack surrounded by a small forest of taped up cardboard boxes, each one helpfully labeled with their contents for the moving service that would be coming tomorrow to gather them up and deliver the lot to warehouse owned by a shell company that had _absolutely nothing_ to do with Overwatch.

She didn’t _want_ to leave. She liked this building. Liked her neighbors. Liked the view of Big Ben on a clear night from her bedroom. But with INTERPOL making louder and louder noises about issuing arrest warrants for “any former agents of Overwatch who refuse to cease and desist all unsanctioned activity,” it was time to go. This place was too easily traced to her, and the last thing she wanted was for some of her neighbors to get hurt because some ambitious young lad on the Filth had decided to kick a few doors down looking for her.

 _Still_ , she thought as she heard the living room window open with a soft scraping sound, _I can make a few more memories here before I disappear._

Knowing who had just entered her apartment, she waited for the window to be shut again before raising her voice. “ _Bonsoir, madame!_ ”

Widowmaker carefully stepped around a group of boxes as she stepped into the kitchen. “Hello, _chérie._ How is your packing?” The sniper was dressed in street clothes except for the grappling hook gauntlet that encased one arm, a shopping bag held loosely in the other hand.

Lena shrugged as she stood up to make her way through the path that she’d kept clear between the living room and the table. “Nearly done,” she admitted with just a touch of regret before she offered her guest a kiss, “just my bedroom and a few delicate items left.”

Of course, Lena knew ‘guest’ wasn’t really the right word, though. Lover? Girlfriend? Mistress? Domme? Their relationship so far consisted of two straight days of extremely kinky sex, a few very carefully negotiated exchanges of information back and forth through clandestine channels, yet another fight on a rooftop in the course of their ‘day jobs’, and now this.

“So,” Lena continued on as they disengaged, “what’s in the bag?”

Widowmaker (Lena wasn’t sure if she was allowed to call her _Amélie_ here, in this context. _Madame_ was safe enough, she supposed, but it didn’t quite fit) smirked as she settled into the guest chair at Lena’s table, pulling papers and a package of pens from the bag. “We _did_ discuss making a list of things to try. I thought this would be a good distraction for you.”

“Oh, yes,” Lena breathed as she sat down, “that’ll do all right. Feel free to grab yourself a beer or something from the fridge if you’re thirsty – got to use or lose what’s left in there.”

Widowmaker shrugged, pulling a pen out and passing it over with what Lena realized was a spreadsheet. “Perhaps in a bit.”

Lena should have expected that her lover would be the type to create a form for this – it just seemed to fit her ‘prepare for everything’ personality. The first three pages of the packet were listings of different acts, fetishes, or toys, all with “YES / NO / MAYBE” boxes to tick, then two pages of scenarios (where had she even _heard_ of some of these?) and finally sheets at the end for her to describe anything that she wanted or / liked that had not been described already.

Lena giggled as she began to fill out the sheets. “Well, this certainly has me _distracted_ now, among other things.”

Widowmaker looked up from where she’d begun filling out her own papers, giving her an amused look. “Soon enough, _ma jolie chose_.”

Forty-five minutes and a bottle of wine she’d forgotten was still in the fridge later, they’d completed their respective worksheets, and were now reading through each other’s notes.

Lena wasn’t surprised at all that she’d already experienced quite a few of her lover’s preferences, but circled one or two that stood out as things she’d very much enjoy exploring later. She didn’t realize that Widowmaker was a faster reader than she was, though, until she heard the sniper turn a page and cough sharply.

“Mm? Something wrong, luv?”

Turning the sheet so Lena could read her own writing, a slim blue finger tapped the final sheet, where Lena had written out a fantasy that she would admit was…unusual. “That one is…very _specific_ , _non?_ ”

Now it was Lena’s turn to cough, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks. “…yeah, I…yeah. Sorry, I know it’s just something that I thought of one night in the shower while I was hitting it and it was kinda silly but it was _really_ hot and _ohgodIsaidthatoutloud_ –”

“Lena.” Amélie (yes, that look on her face was absolutely _Amélie_ ) interrupted her rambling, reaching out to lightly stroke the side of her burning face. “I didn’t say _no_.”

Sheepishly smiling back, the Englishwoman scratched at the freshly trimmed hair at the back of her head. “No, you didn’t, did you? So, does that mean you’d…?”

“We shall see,” the older woman promised with a devious smile, “but obviously not tonight.”

Relaxing in her chair, Lena laughed softly. “No, yeah, not tonight. Too much bloody setup, for one thing, and the absolute wrong time of year.” Inspiration striking her, she flipped back a page in the notes her lover had provided, then turned it around, tapping on a line halfway down the page. “ _This_ , on the other hand…”

“Yes,” Amélie said slowly as she stood, tugging her shirt tails out of her trousers, “that one _is_ quite possible…and we _are_ already in the kitchen.”

They ended up breaking the kitchen table.

Lena gave not one damn.

* * *

_Five months later_

_Bern, Switzerland_

Lena had a feeling she knew why she’d gotten the note to arrive at this hotel in the Old City, on this day, at this time, and it was making her feel like her entire body was filled with butterflies.

She’d given her name to the desk clerk, and been handed a room key and told that everything was paid for. The envelope didn’t have a room number on it – she learned why when she’d swiped the key in the elevator, and the light came on for the penthouse suite.

“Only the best for my girl,” she murmured softly as the elevator rose, “glad this isn’t getting paid for out of _my_ salary.” Not that she couldn’t afford it, but even so she didn’t even want to think about the bill.

The suite’s lights were on when she entered, but something about the silence as her shoes struck the marble tiled floor told Lena that she was alone. That was all right – as she put her small suitcase in the bedroom it wasn’t hard to find the package that had been left for her.

Snipping the ribbon that held the box atop the pile closed, she lifted off the lid and her eyes widened. _Oh Amé, you absolute madwoman. You really did it. We’re really_ doing _it. Oh god, I love you._

She set the box aside and picked up the note atop the next box.

 _Hello,_ chérie.

 _I expect you to be wearing the_ complete outfit this evening.  
After all, part of my _present is getting to unwrap you,_ mon petit cadeau. __  
10 pm. You’ll know where to find me.

_I’ll be waiting…_

Lena had three hours to get ready. Best not to waste any time.

By the time Lena had finished dressing, including makeup and re-strapping her accelerator over the bright green frock she’d pulled over her new dark green tights and long-sleeved thermal top, she had 30 minutes until her ‘appointment.’

“Can’t _believe_ she threw in the ears. Bloody good thing I used to do Christmas pantos back in the day or I’d be lost…” Checking her now quite curved and pointy-tipped ears in the mirror, she confirmed they were firmlysecured with the spirit gum that had come in the kit, the latex costume pieces already colored to match her skin. The bright green visor came next, and finally the fur-trimmed, dark green hat to complete the outfit before taking a twirl in front of the full length mirror, then jumping into the air, the bells sewn into the dramatically flared bottom jingling cheerfully as she moved.  

“Ohh, this is going to be _fantastic!_ ”

* * *

 

Running across the snowcapped rooftops of the Swiss capital, Lena had a feeling that she’d be expected at one of the tallest landmarks in town, and her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted a figure standing on the top of the _Münster Bern_ ’s bell tower, her shining white and icy blue sniping suit a clear contrast against the cathedral’s dark stone walls and slate steeple.

It took a couple of careful blinks, and a good running start, to land atop the tower a few feet away from Widowmaker, the sniper watching her with a guarded expression. “I see you followed my instructions.”

Lena smirked as she rose from the crouching position she’d landed in, shaking her hips slightly to the chiming accompaniment of her outfit. “To the letter!”

“ _Très bien._ And you are _absolutely_ certain about the next part, Lena? Just as you wrote? Just as you asked for?”

Lena nodded, her mouth turning up in a wide grin. “I have never been more certain in my life.”

Widowmaker silently raised a sprig of mistletoe over her head, her lips quirking up in a hopeful smile that was so unlike her professional persona – and so very Amélie – that it made Lena melt instantly. Honestly, it was a wonder she hadn’t started turning the snowy rooftop around her to steam at this rate.

Lena took two hopping steps forward, her lips pursing in anticipation of a kiss…and as Lena closed into Widowmaker’s personal space she dropped the mistletoe to the ground, the sniper’s face contorting into a snarl as her free hand suddenly lashed out in an open palm strike to Lena’s chest that drove the air from her with a sharp “Oof!”

The Overwatch agent (or, in tonight’s scenario, ‘elf’) fell like a sack of potatoes, the snow on the rooftop fortunately cushioning her impact a bit, desperately trying to draw air into her shocked lungs as stars filled her vision.

She’d finally managed to work out how to breathe normally again when Widowmaker (or more properly for this evening, the Snow Queen) loomed over her, her heel driving into Lena’s stomach and stomping the breath from her again before the smirking Queen placed her foot on her captive’s chest, just above the top of the accelerator’s faring, putting just enough of her weight on that foot to make her point as Lena let out a low groan that was only partially due to the lingering pain.

Lena couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten this turned on while both of them were completely clothed. _Oh god, that was_ good _. Don’t even know if I want to admit that was better than I expected. Hopefully I’m not going to be too bruised from this – if I have to go in to medical and explain I let myself get stomped on as foreplay, Angie’s never going to let me hear the end of it! Especially if she found out who I was playing with…_

Kneeling down, the Snow Queen brought Lena back from her woolgathering, running a finger along the daring little elf’s cheek before tapping her sharply on the chin. “Have you learned a lesson about approaching your betters?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Lena finally squeaked as her lungs and voice got back on the same page, “my Queen.”

The Queen’s lips quirked up, her eyes filled with lust. “Such a disrespectful little elf, mmm? What would _Père Noël_ say about what you have done this Christmas Eve?”

Lena shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the snow. “I’m sure he’d say I need punished, my Queen.”

“Do you know,” the Snow Queen purred, “I _quite agree_.” Then, picking the mistletoe back up from where it was discarded, she brought it above her head again. Lena resisted the urge to go again, keeping herself carefully still, waiting to see what happened next.

“ _Very_ good, little elf. You will wait on _my_ pleasure tonight.” The Queen leaned down, hungrily kissing her captive, and Lena moaned into her lover’s mouth as their tongues danced.

When the Queen finally disengaged, she tossed the sprig away and stood up, giving Lena a long look at the way her arctic colored suit hugged the curves of her hips and ass before walking to the edge of the rooftop. Turning her head back to look at where Lena was still laying in the snow, the Queen brought one hand up in an imperious command. “Up, little elf, and _follow_. You are _mine_ tonight, and I have such plans for you.”

Lena stood, watching her lover fire her grappling hook and swing away in the direction of her hotel, and couldn’t help the idiotic grin spreading across her face as she leapt into the cold night air.

* * *

 

When they returned to the penthouse via the hotel’s rooftop, the Snow Queen had ordered her new plaything to remove her pointy-toed running boots and wait in the suite’s living room, so Lena stood, rubbing a bit of warmth back into her hands, the anticipation building with each moment until the door to the bedroom opened.

“Come inside, little elf.”

Jingling with every step, Lena made her way to the bedroom, nibbling at her bottom lip with not entirely feigned nervousness. “You called for me, my Queen?”

Lena heard the door shut behind her before cool fingertips stroked her cheek from behind, followed by the sensation of oddly lukewarm breath on the back of her neck that she’d come to enjoy so much. “Close your eyes, little elf.”

Lena did as she had been told, and felt her hat and goggles being removed. A fingertip traced the tops of her ears, from the prosthetic tip down to the real curve of flesh, making her heart race.

“Welcome to my boudoir, little elf. Do you know why you are here?”

Lena found herself having to swallow hard before she could reply. “I’m to be punished, my Queen.”

“Indeed…” Lena felt the straps of the accelerator being loosened, and the slight lurch in her gut that came with the accelerator being disconnected from her anchor implant. “I have noticed, little elf, that you are quite…forward. Such dirty little thoughts you must have. Sneaking out of your workshop to follow me. Trying to take advantage of me. You have been very _naughty_ , haven’t you?” Lena felt the accelerator harness being parted, and moved her arms up to help with taking the bulky equipment off.

“Yes, my Queen.” Lena let her arms drop again, and felt the wide leather belt at her waist being unbuckled next, Amélie’s throaty chuckle filling her ears.

“Do you _like_ to be punished, little elf? Do you _enjoy_ this?”

Lena felt a little weak at the knees. “I don’t know, My Queen.”

“Mmm,” the Snow Queen hummed with mock disappointment, “I think you do, little elf.” The broad leather belt was suddenly being slapped across Lena’s backside with a sharp _smack_ , drawing a surprised yelp. “I think you know _exactly_ what you like.”

Lena’s hips twitched from the sting of the carefully aimed blow, and the Snow Queen moved in for the kill. “Such a foolish little elf. Lying to me will only make this worse.” Her fingers lightly stroked along Lena’s bottom, giving a firm squeeze. “You will be punished for what you have done – and then perhaps I will consider allowing you to earn your freedom. Perhaps I might even give you a reward for your daring, if you manage to serve me well enough.”

Lena felt like she was on fire, but kept her eyes closed as instructed despite the urge to take a look. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Now, you will step forward until you feel the edge of the bed, then lay down on it. Keep your bottom and legs off the edge.”

Lena did as she was told, letting her legs dangle.

“I will be taking your hands, little elf. You will have to earn the privilege of using them again.”

Lena’s mouth went dry. That hadn’t been part of the idea she’d written down – honestly, everything since she’d been told to stand up and follow Amélie back to the hotel had been improvised, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. “I understand, My Queen.”

“Do you?” The Snow Queen’s voice had just an edge of gentle mockery in it. “We shall see.”

Lena felt her left hand being taken in Amélie’s, the wrist being wrapped up in what felt like rope, but with something that poked gently against her skin before being tied off to one of the bedposts.

“Tell me if this is too tight.” Amélie was breaking character there, but for good reason. Lena considered, giving an experimental tug, then shook her head. “Not a problem. If it gets to be too much, I’ll speak up.”

“Good. Once I have your other hand secured I want you to check again.”

Lena followed instructions once Amélie finished tying her up, and let her wrists relax against the rope before trying to tense up and pull against them as hard as she could.

“I’m good with this,” she reported back, “nothing feels cut off.”

Things went quiet except for a rustle of something else being drawn across the bed that Lena couldn’t identify, before the Snow Queen finally spoke again. “Open your eyes, little elf.”

The odd poking had turned out to be from a string of soft white Christmas lights which had been wrapped along each of her arms to go with the rope, and a pair of matching strands now decorated the bed as well. “Oooh. That is really pretty, My Queen.”

“I’m so glad you approve,” the Queen said dryly before walking around the bed to where Lena could finally see her.

The sniping suit had gone, along with her recon visor. Now clad in underwear of white satin and icy blue lace that made her look deliciously ethereal, the Queen’s hair spilled loosely down her back as she presented herself to Lena’s admiring gaze. “And am I ‘pretty’, little elf?”

“You,” Lena husked, “are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, My Queen. “Pretty” doesn’t even start to capture everything you are.”

The Queen preened, a smile quirking the edge of her lips. “Perhaps you will earn a reward after all, little elf. But first…”

Lena tried to follow the Queen with her eyes as she passed, but once she had walked beyond Lena’s shoulder and moved behind her again, all the captive elf could do was anticipate whatever was coming next.

The answer to that came quickly as she felt her tights yanked down until they pooled at her ankles, revealing the body stocking beneath that she’d been given along with the rest of the outfit.

Lena could hear Amélie’s breath catch, and a pleased murmur in French under her lover’s breath that she couldn’t quite make out. Then the feeling of sharp fingernails digging into her backside, gripping and groping while Lena squirmed under the Queen’s touch.

“Ah-ah. Stay still, little elf.”

Lena did her best to restrain herself, wrapping her fingers around the rope and into her palms as she was fondled again, then gasped as she felt the Queen take hold of the sheer fabric against her skin, tearing and ripping at it until Lena had been completely exposed.

“Are you prepared _now_ , little elf?”

Lena shivered as the Queen gently ran a finger along her length, and answered honestly: “I don’t know, my Queen.”

“At last the truth,” the Queen’s voice radiated approval as she reached over to pick up the belt once again, “keep your legs up and your bottom in the air. We shall see how long you last. Oh – and _do_ keep count, little elf.”

The first three strikes weren’t too bad, all things considered. The broad surface spread things out nicely and it was a ‘thuddy’ sort of pain that she could ride through, not a sharp sting.

By the sixth, her legs had begun to wobble, and her core was aching from both the strain of keeping herself in position and the building need inside of her as the Queen refined her aim.

By the time she’d gasped out “ _Ten!_ ”, her voice was raw and tears had started to flow.

“I think that is enough…for now.” Lena let herself slide down against the bed, her legs sagging until she was kneeling on the floor, the ropes going taut and keeping her arms spread as her head rested against the mattress.

The belt made a soft thud as it hit the floor, and the Snow Queen settled on the bed before her, the Christmas lights making the patterns in her bra shimmer and sparkle. “What do you have to say to me now, little elf?”

Lena shuddered as the Snow Queen began to run her fingers through her hair and lightly scratch her scalp, sniffing as the last of her tears ran down her face. “ _Thank you,_ my Queen.”

The Snow Queen smiled as she gently stroked the tears from Lena’s face. “You are welcome, little elf.” She carefully examined Lena’s face, eyes touched with concern. “So. What shall I do with you now?”

It was an interestingly layered question – not just the surface question but also Amélie asking her lover if she wanted to continue their scene, and Lena gave herself a moment to really think about it. She wouldn’t say no to a snack or a bottle of water, sure, but the tears had been a good release. Opening her eyes, she looked up with a very slight nod so Amélie would know she was OK. “You said I was to wait on your pleasure tonight, my Queen.”

The Snow Queen smiled, her voice filled with approval. “Very good, little elf. And do you believe you have earned being released from these bonds?”

Lena bowed her head again. “I did keep count, my Queen. But it’s not my place to decide.”

“So you did,” the Queen agreed as she stood, “perhaps I can be swayed…” Lena could hear the Queen moving around the room, and a rattling sound followed by a soft buzzing noise that immediately got her excited again.

“I believe I will release _one_ of your arms, little elf.” The Queen did as she promised, unknotting the rope that held Lena’s right arm in place. “But you shall have to earn the other.” Tapping Lena on the shoulder in an unspoken command for her to stand, the elf carefully got back to her feet, allowing the Queen to sit. The Queen smirked up at her captive as she spread her long legs slightly so that she could sit comfortably…and to give her captive servant a good look at the glittering snow-white strap-on she now wore. “Come, little elf. Let us see how well you can truly please your Queen.”

Lena knelt down again, carefully maneuvering with the restrictions of her bound arm. She had a sudden irrational pang of regret that she wasn’t still wearing the hat, thinking about how _that_ would have looked, but she was quite happy to be here regardless. “It’s so _big_ , my Queen…I don’t know where to start!”

“Oh, I think you’ll find a way, naughty little elf.” Fixing her lover with a smoldering look, the Queen reached out to lightly cup the side of Lena’s face. “You _must,_ if you wish to earn your freedom.”

“When you put it that way…” The elf bent happily to her task, beginning with a few gentle kisses along the sides of the toy’s shaft, getting used to the feeling of the silicone and the vibrations from the bullet Amélie had inserted at the base of the harness.

The Queen pouted down at her. “Mm…is that all, little elf? I was hoping for so much more.”

Lena shuffled a little closer to the bed, the fingers of her free hand stroking the queen’s thigh. “Just getting started, my Queen…” Lena carefully took the head of the toy into her mouth, and was rewarded with a soft sigh of pleasure from her lover. Working her way as far down the shaft as she felt comfortable taking into her mouth, she began to bob up and down on the toy as the Queen gasped and cooed with approval once she’d found a good rhythm.

“Good… _ahhh!_ Very good, my naughty little elf… _there_ , yes, oh yes… _Plus vite…_ I want _more_ …” The Queen’s fingers tangled in Lena’s short hair, tugging with encouragement as she began to increase her pace.

Lena looked up into the Queen’s shining eyes, now clouded with lust, and wanted desperately to give her the pleasure she sought. Not breaking eye contact, she teased the head with her tongue, drawing a low moan that almost turned to a growl as Lena closed her eyes and took the toy as deep into her mouth as she could manage, thoroughly enjoying herself as she bobbed up and down, the Queen’s hips beginning to twitch beneath her.

Their positions didn’t let Lena get as creative as she would have liked with her free hand, but she quickly found that the Queen rather enjoyed having her bottom squeezed and pinched to go along with her other ministrations, and before long the Queen’s breathing had become ragged, gasping and shuddering until she finally gave a low wordless cry, her hand yanking Lena’s hair so hard she almost saw stars again, the toy bouncing as her hips jerked and bucked. The Queen’s back arched as her entire body grew tense for a moment, then relaxed almost as suddenly, a shuddering sigh running through her body.

The Queen released her grip, and Lena took one more slow bob and rise against the toy, drawing another moan as she pressed the vibrating base against the Queen’s still sensitive body, then disengaged, lightly kissing the head one more time before letting it fall from her lips.

“Am I pleasing you well, my Queen?”

The answer to her question came when the Snow Queen reached over to grab a pair of scissors before cutting the rope that tied the elf to the bedpost, apparently not up for trying to untie a knot at that moment. “ _Venez à moi_ , little elf.”

 The Queen pushed herself backwards on the bed, and the elf climbed up to her. A moment after she’d reached the Queen, their tongues were dancing again, the Snow Queen moaning into the kiss as Lena reached down to stroke the strap-on, teasing her with short firm strokes until the Queen finally disengaged, pushing the elf on to her back, then pinning her there with one hand.

“You have done _very_ well, little elf, and I will allow you to claim a reward. Anything you ask of me, and it shall be done. But choose carefully. I will not offer you this chance twice.”

The elf considered that, and then nodded. “I know what I would ask, my Queen.”

“Do you?” The Snow Queen raised an eyebrow. “Ask, then.”

Lena pushed herself up on her elbows. “A queen needs a consort. I have watched you for so long, my Queen, and seen you so lonely, even on Christmas. Let me be _your_ elf. I would ask nothing else.”

“You would let me take you, little elf?” The queen was surprised. She obviously hadn’t expected that at all. “You are offered any reward you could desire, and all you ask is to be mine?”

“ _You_ are all I desire, my Queen,” the elf pleaded, “please, _please_ let me be yours…”

“If I take you,” the Queen purred, “you will be _mine_ to do with as I like, and you would never again return to the workshops. Do you truly wish this?”

“With all my heart,” Lena promised, “please my Queen, take me!”

The Queen reached down and parted the buttons of the frock so that Lena could shrug out of it, then pulled off the long sleeved top, leaving her naked save for the rope still hanging off one wrist.

“Very well,” the Queen answered, “I shall take you, little Lena, my naughty little elf, and you will belong to me…but always remember, you asked for this.”

“I did, I will, and I shall.” The Queen was the one to start this kiss, fierce and possessive, their arms wrapping around each other as they embraced on the bed. By the time the Queen had finished marking her little elf as Winter's Own, Lena had a couple of hickeys at the side of her neck that she knew would linger for a while, while Amélie had one of her own at the base of her throat, and a pronounced set of teeth marks in her shoulder.

“So,” Amélie asked, her eyes dancing as she lay back on the bed, “was that everything you hoped for, _chérie_?”

“Better,” Lena assured her with a wide smile, “than I could have dreamed. You really do the commanding royalty thing well.”

“I suppose I did enjoy the role,” Amélie admitted with a little smile, “but I _was_ hoping the Queen could take her new consort properly.”

Lena looked down at the toy that still hung from the harness and smiled wickedly. “Oh, I think that can be arranged. Help me get the rope off, and a bottle of water?”

Amélie raised an eyebrow. “Shall we leave the Christmas lights?”

Lena couldn’t help but giggle. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Emily is not a thing in this AU / series...but the Widowmaker mistletoe came out, and the Jingle skin, and...well. :) Things happened.


	6. Safeword

Amélie tried to twist her body, but the thick leather cuffs at her wrists and ankles held her firmly in place.

A patient gown had been draped loosely over her body, but she could feel that she was completely bare beneath it.

She tried wiggling her fingers and toes, and found she could manage that, at least.

The sluggish thump of her heartbeat was quicker than normal as she did her best to look around the room. Plain walls. Basic lighting. A hotel, perhaps, or a long term care facility.

She heard a door opening, and footsteps before she saw a woman come into the room, a long white lab coat draped over her slender shoulders.

“Hello, there!” Her eyes sparkled with something a little beyond enthusiasm. Lust? Perhaps. But with an undertone of something more disconcerting. “I’m Doctor Oxton. You were brought in because you’re showing some rather odd symptoms. Irregular heartbeat, unusual skin color, and some very...unexpected reactions to our initial tests. I’m afraid that’s why we had to restrain you for the time being.” The doctor smiled down at her. “I’m here to see if we can get to the bottom of this, and to give you a _very_ detailed exam.”

The doctor put her stethoscope in her ears, then leaned down to place the instrument to her chest. “Have you always been like this, miss…?”

Amélie stared at the doctor, blinking rapidly. She knew what she was supposed to say, but the glimpses of several sharp instruments that she caught poking out of the doctor’s coat pocket had seized her attention, making her imagination run wild.

She’d caught the gleam of light off the sharp edge of a scalpel, the triangular head of a reflex hammer, the distinctive spiked top of a Wartenberg wheel, and several pins and needles of various sizes.

There was a sharp, sour taste in her mouth as her mind went white with panic. The doctor was still trying to talk to her, she could see the woman’s lips moving, but she couldn’t process the sound.

Sweat rose on her skin - a barely noticeable sheen, but in her agitated state it felt like she’d suddenly started to drown - and she finally managed to break through the fugue of shock and anxiety enough to speak.

“ _Brisé!”_

Lena’s eyes went wide, but she acted without a second’s hesitation. Pulling a pair of rescue shears from the other pocket of her coat, she cut through the thinner sections of the leather straps to free her wrists, then released her ankles. “Don’t worry, luv - I’ve got you.”

Amélie tore the gown off, flinging it to the floor, then wrapped her arms around herself to try and hide the tremor in her fingers. “The coat - take off the coat.”

Lena nodded and shucked it off of her shoulders, revealing the satin and lace lingerie she was wearing beneath. “Sorry, Amé. Was it too much?”

“It’s not your fault.” Amélie put her head against her forearm and tried to concentrate on breathing. Slow. Even. Controlled. Bringing herself back from the brink as best as she could. “It was my idea, _ma lionne_. I wanted to try...I thought it might…” She shook her head.  _“Stupide. Tellement stupide. À quoi je pensais?”_

She felt Lena sitting down on the bed. “Is it OK to touch you?”

She considered that for a moment, then nodded.

Lena carefully wrapped her arms around her. “It was not stupid to want to try it. It was not your fault that things were too much. You needed to stop, and that was completely OK.”

Amélie closed her eyes and let her head rest on Lena’s shoulder, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds while her lover’s fingers slowly caressed up and down her back.

“I think I saw a blanket in the closet,” Lena suggested after a few minutes. “What if I grabbed that for you and we go sit on the couch? Turn on a movie or something?”

Amélie nodded. “Nothing with doctors. Or scientists.”

Lena looked thoughtfully down at the clothes on the floor. “Should we avoid cooking shows, too?”

“...it might be for the best.”

“Right.” Lena picked up the discarded coat and gown, then tossed them in the closet before pulling out a thick wool blanket. “Here we go - looks nice an’ fluffy, doesn’t it?”

She let Lena drape the blanket over her shoulders and lead her out to their hotel suite’s living room. The TV had been turned to program about gardening, the volume low enough to provide background noise but not demand her attention, and once Lena had gotten comfortable at one end of the couch Amélie stretched across the length of the cushions, letting her head and shoulders rest on her lover’s lap.

“Just relax,” Lena murmured softly, carding fingers through her hair. “Let me know if you need anything else, alright?”

She closed her eyes and sighed into the touch, taking comfort from it. “This is good, _chérie._ Just like this…”

She felt the gentle brush of lips against her forehead as Lena murmured her promise again. “I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brisé - breaking (or broken), a ballet term normally referring to a type of jump.
> 
> Stupide. Tellement stupide. À quoi je pensais? - "Stupid. So stupid. What was I thinking?"


End file.
